1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a housing, more particularly to a monitor housing which can be assembled and disassembled easily while at the same time avoid damaging any equipment provided therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a monitor housing of prior art model. Accordingly, it includes a front wall (1), a rear wall (not indicated) and a side wall (2) to interconnect said front and rear walls. The side wall (2) has an opening at the bottom portion thereof. A circuit board (4a) having a plurality of subelectronic assemblies mounted thereon is provided on a base plate (2a) which is in turn inserted into the open bottom of the side wall (2). The circuit board is screwed to the base plate and which is fixed on a support member (10). The support member (10) is adjustably mounted on a stand (3). The base plate (2a) further has a vertical portion (4b) which is screwed to the front portion (1). A display unit (5) is also mounted on the front wall (1) so that the overall weight of the display unit, the side wall and rear wall is concentrated on the vertical portion (4b), which in the long run can weaken the erectness of the vertical portion. Moreover, in case any components on the circuit board need to be replaced, the circuit board (4a) can not be easily disassembled consequently causing delay in the operations.